


Changing Destiny

by CryingRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, more like obsession but ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingRoses/pseuds/CryingRoses
Summary: It was the night of the battle at hogwarts and it was time to show where Harry's true loyalties laid.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is short but the full story won't be

The tension was high. Everyone was scared shitless. The castle kept making weird sounds and chunks of rock would fall from the ceiling. Everyone was fighting but the Death Eaters overpowered them. They had underestimated how much followers the dark lord had.  
The castle shook once more and a cold voice that made shivers go down everyone's spine could be heard through and clear.

"Harry... Potter... this isn't necessary, you just have to give yourself up and nobody will die." The borderline parseltongue voice said. "you just have to surrender... go to the forbidden forest and all this will end."

"Harry, don't listen to him you can not go there!" Hermionie said looking pale.

"Yeah, mate we'll just keep fighting! You don't have to do that!" Ron said.

"I... I don't know maybe this is the only way for this to end, they're gonna win otherwise, we're not enough people to fight them." Harry said conflicted.

"Harry! You can't be seriously thinking that!" Hermione said, holding Harry's face with both her hands. "We need you, here, alive, we will fight no matter what."

"NO! You can't keep fighting just for my sake, Remus, Tonks and Fred are already dead! I can't lose people I care about anymore!" Harry said with tears running down his face.

"So you have decided..." Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice said.

"Yes," Harry said, ignoring both of his best friends looks.

"Very well, I shall not stop you then..." Dumbledore said a bit sadly. "You have been a great hope for this world."

"T-thank you..." Harry said. "I think this is it, I'll go now. I will miss everyone."

And with that Harry started walking to the forbidden forest.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't fucking believe Dumbledore. He had just let him walk to his death like it meant nothing.

"Fuck him and his old ass," Harry said.

One would think he would pretend that he didn't want Harry to die but he didn't say anything. The anger was boiling up inside him, he surely was going to enjoy seeing the old bastards face when he realises that he's fucked.

If someone ever questioned why he wasn't the light's boy anymore it was because he was tired of the light side not giving a single fuck about him, oh and how they were going to regret it.

With every step he took, the forest kept getting darker and darker. After 5 minutes a spot of light could be seen and he reached for it. He stood still for a moment, feeling the wards dancing around with his magic, tingling his body. When he felt the wards go down he started walking into the field where Tom was sitting in his throne, like he always did. Legs crossed and his chin resting in his hand looking bored.

He walked up to him and stood by his side.

"How are things going to the castle?" Tom said without turning to look at him.

"Fantastic. Everyone thinks their precious saviour just went to sacrifice himself for their sake, and their hope is pretty much dead." Harry said with a small smile forming in his lips.

"That's good." Tom turned to look at Harry his red eyes boring into the green ones. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, they don't know what's coming," Harry said, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

His eyes scanned the rest of the Death Eaters until his eyes felt into grey ones.

"Draco, bring me my robes." Harry tried not to laugh when the blonde's legs started moving in automatic. 

"I fucking hate you. You know that right?" Draco responded and that's when Harry failed. His laugh started to sound throughout the whole forest.

"You're not going to ever release him from that spell are you?" Tom said with an amused look on his face.

"Why would I even do that?! Having the Malfoy heir as a house-elf is the funniest thing ever," Harry said between laughs. "Also, it's his fault."

Draco came back holding a nicely folded set of robes, Harry took it out of his hold and put them on.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said.

He couldn't believe this was happening and all thanks to a decision he took 3 years ago. It was beautiful to think about that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for not uploading had some shit going on and I didn't have time but here's a new chapter :)

It had all been thanks to the night of the Triwizard Tournament. He was tired, that shit wasn’t for him. He couldn’t understand why the fuck none of the adults tried to do something to stop a kid going to what most probably would be his death. This world was fucked up.

He was locked up in his room, he didn’t want to hang out with anyone and he doubted someone would even want to hang out with him, all of Hogwarts practically hated him.

His life was shit, he couldn’t play quidditch because he didn’t know what the hell they were doing on the field. And he wasn’t going downstairs. Hermione and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room and he didn’t want to see them, not after the scene they had put in the great hall when he refused to tell them where he was disappearing at night. 

They had practically screamed in front of everyone that he was the worst friend ever because ‘friends are supposed to know everything’ but he never told them what he was up to. And he wasn’t planning on doing it anytime soon. That would cause him a hell of trouble. He could just see the scandal that would happen if someone ever discovered that he was getting private dark magic lessons from Draco Malfoy. 

How the hell did that happen you may ask. Well since Dumbledore or anyone else seemed to not care for his safety he took it in his own hands. He had been thinking about who could help him learn new spells but he didn’t have a single idea until the first task. That fucking dragon had hit him and now he had an ugly scar in his back. The wound looked horrible the first week and even Mrs Pomfrey couldn’t make it heal no matter how many potions or spells she used. He was sitting in the library he had found a spot that was pretty much hidden and he had sat there.

He wasn’t much of a reader but he had an enormous pile of books in the desk. he was trying to find something to heal that fucking wound. He was _sick_ of it he couldn’t do any sudden moves because it would start bleeding. He was lost reading a book when he smelt something familiar. He turned around and effectively, Malfoy was behind him and he was looking directly at him but not really. He looked... kind of lost? as if he was looking deep inside him. 

“I’m sorry, I think you’re lost. Let me help you, the assholes section is right over there.” Harry said and pointed the farthest point of the library.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Malfoy said and sat down right in front of him with a fake polite smile. “seeing that you’re here I think I just found it.” He smirked.

_Asshole._

“The fuck do you want ferret.”

“I want to have a civilized talk with you Potter.”

“Why are you suddenly interested in that?” He didn’t know what Malfoy was planning but he wasn’t gonna fall for it.

“Because things have changed a lot.” 

“Cut to the chase Malfoy or I’ll blast your ass to the infirmary.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to talk about that with that hole in your back. But okay, I’ll talk but I can’t do it here, so follow me.” He said and stood up.

“Malfoy, have you ever given me a reason to think following you is a good idea? I’m not going anywhere you’ll talk to me here. Take it or leave it.”

“Okay, you’re right. But I can’t talk here. So let’s make a deal: If you follow me, I’ll heal your wound. Take it or leave it.”

“You know how to heal this shit?” He asked cautiously pointing to his back. Malfoy nodded. “Okay… I’ll follow you but don’t you think it’ll be weird if someone sees me following you?”

“I’m prepared,” Malfoy said and murmured something and pointed his wand at him.

“What did you do Malfoy?” 

“Calm down it’s just a disillusionment charm.” He chuckled. “Now, come along.”

They started walking he was following Malfoy when he noticed they were going in the dungeons path. Where the fuck was Malfoy taking him? After some time they stopped in front of a wall. _Wait,_ they weren’t really going where he thought right?

Malfoy got closer to the wall and whispered something he couldn’t understand. The wall started to move. That was the snake pit, he could hear them, _he was fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

His heart was beating faster than ever. The wall stopped moving, and Malfoy entered the common room. Hesitantly Harry followed him. Green and silver decorations assaulted his sight. Damn, and he thought that gryffindors exaggerated over their house pride. Malfoy kept walking, and the other snakes moved out of his way. So that was why his ego was bigger than the fucking Hungarian Horntail. 

Everyone was looking at Malfoy, and he was praying to Merlin not to be discovered; otherwise, his death was pretty much predicted.

He kept following Malfoy until they stopped in front of another wall. Malfoy got his wand out and did… something and went through the wall. Harry just stood there, was he supposed to do the same? He did have time to think when he saw a hand come out of the wall and yanked him by his robes.

“When I say follow, you follow,” Malfoy said in a low voice that almost couldn’t be heard.

He looked around. The place looked like some kind of museum. They were paintings and sculptures all around the area. There were two corridors, and Malfoy took the left one. He followed. They were tons of doors with plaques with last names written on them. Zabini… Crabe… Goyle… Nott… _Malfoy…_

They stopped. 

“Give me your hand,” Malfoy said.

“What?”

“Give me your hand; otherwise, you won’t be able to enter.” 

He dubiously did what he said, and Malfoy grabbed it. He put Harry’s hand on the door along with his other free one, and it opened. He stood there, shocked. Malfoy’s dorm room was as luxurious as it could get, it had a king-sized bed, a tea table with its respective chairs, a desk, and practically a whole house.

He knew Malfoy was spoiled, but he didn’t think he’d be that much. Malfoy walked over to the tea table and sat down on one of the chairs and ordered Harry to do the same and called a house-elf and ordered tea.

“Okay, what do you want Malfoy?”

“Okay this isn’t that easy to explain but I’ll try to,” Malfoy exhaled and then continued. “How much do you know about soul and magic auras?” 

“Soul and magic what?” Harry asked, confused.

“That’s what I thought… Your soul and your magic each have an aura of its own, but at the end, they complement each other. What is an aura: the aura is to put it in a way the uncorporeal shape that your soul and magic have. Each one is connected to your core. A wizard’s core is the essence of your magic kind of like a DNA of your magic. The core will tell what kind of magic, or how much magic you have. All this takes shape in your magic aura.” Malfoy paused a moment to check if Harry was understanding and continued when the latter nodded.

“One can tell a lot from an aura. Why? Well because normally ‘light’ magic tends to feel like mist and ‘dark’ magic feels like silk. A soul aura on the other side can tell the emotions and desires of one person. When someone is comfortable, their soul aura will flow in waves; meanwhile, if said someone is uncomfortable, it will go up in spikes. And like I said before, your soul and your magic are to different things, but they complement each other. Let’s say your soul desires something, well your soul is going to persuade your magic into doing it, which results in kids ‘accidental magic’ or if you have more control over it, you’ll suddenly get the need to do it without any reason.”

“Okay, but why are you telling me all this?” Harry asked, looking at the tea that had been left sitting at the table for the whole explanation.

“Let’s just finish our tea before it gets even colder and meanwhile you can think of all the questions you want to ask me.”

“Alright.” He did have a lot of questions.


End file.
